Let's Comic!
by LycoX
Summary: Long has one of Erica Reyes' dreams been to become a well known comic book writer.


**Let's Comic!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Which is a little Erica Reyes centered love!**

* * *

She was 8 when it all began for her. A love for everything comic book from Marvel and DC. And later, anything Independent as she went through her teen years and saw that there was more out there then just her two favorite publishers. And once Erica Reyes hit the age of 12, there was one thing she wanted to do. Well, two things actually. Be somehow cured of her Epilepsy and write comic books and become a huge fan favorite while doing it. Especially anything related to the Bat Family! As they were all fairly kick ass in her view! She even dabbled in her own little comics making even though her art skills kinda sucked! But at least her writing skills were a bit more decent then the art ones were at any rate. Sometimes she wrote about Batgirl and sometimes she wrote about her own character, 'EpiKate'. A character who went had fun adventures all the while dealing with Epilepsy when it reared its ugly head. And when she was allowed some freedoms with the internet, she would even start a blog dedicated to her own creation and get a nice amount of support over it! But sometime after she turned sixteen however, things in her life took a turn and changed everything!

As no longer was she Erica Reyes, the unfortunate girl with Epilepsy. But rather, Erica Reyes, bad ass She-Wolf of the revived Hale Pack. Which allowed her to come up with new characters for her 'EpiKate' world. Characters like Mr. Grumpy, The Quiet Knight, and the Curly Man. Something Isaac had actually shed a few tears of happiness over and even hugged her for it. As no one had ever thought to be that damned thoughtful when it came to him and it meant a lot. Derek didn't have a single clue about it as she didn't think he would be all that happy or supportive over it. Boyd, the lovable big guy he is, was also about as touched as Isaac was and even gave her a big bear hug for including him in her special project. Stiles knowing of her passion allowed him to be plenty aware of Derek's inclusion in the comic and would smirk at Derek on occasions. Making the grump to be rather annoyed over it since he didn't have a clue why Stiles was smirking at him during those times! And while things with the Hunters and the Kanima had been fairly horrible, she was thankful for the fact she had her goal and her comic book to keep her mind off it.

Scott had turned out to be a huge surprise for her as he had a little known talent for being a rather talented artist. Something she found out about atter coming across some sketches of his related to 'EpiKate' and had been taken aback by them. So much so that she got him alone as soon as she could and told him she wanted him to be the artist for 'EpiKate'. An offer he had not been expecting at all! But once he learned she's the creator of the character, he was even more blown back but once he got past it, immediately accepted the artist role. Which would turn out to be a really good thing as she'd later find out as his skills in art increased the popularity of the comic. And making the news online on various comic book websites for its originality and focus on Epilepsy. Though things would take a horrible turn once she and Boyd got kidnapped for a month by a Pack of Alphas as a plot to get Derek on their side. A plot that didn't work at all thanks to a few calls and favors Derek called in. And ensuring the bunch would end up in Eichen for a good long while aside from the twins as they had come to realize what a mistake it was to be with the Alpha Pack.

Her return to 'EpiKate' was a huge relief and the response had been amazing as the fans had missed her and had been worried for her. And because of the kidnapping, Derek had learned of 'EpiKate' thanks to a rage moment of Scott's where Peter was concerned. Cora couldn't help but snicker over the Derek inspired character and some of the situations and dialogue had been through and said. Derek himself hadn't been too sure of what to think of the whole thing but he had ended up becoming a fan of the horrible things that kept happening to the Whorgent and The Geriatric through out the series. And as time went on, Erica would use events from her life for 'EpiKate' and make more characters out of the people she met in each one. Some being really liked and others not so much. Kira had practically squealed in sheer delight when she met Erica as she had long been a fan of 'EpiKate' and had been utterly delighted when she got a chance to write a few issues of the comic and have input for a version of her for the comic.

Working on the comic for Scott had been a continued form of catharsis for him due to all the crap life kept throwing his way ever since getting the Bite. And when some surprising demand came for Kira's character to have her own on going series, he happily jumped at the chance to provide the art for that after Erica had quite happily approved of the idea. Leading to the creation of not only 'Kimura, The Kitsune' but also 'ER Comics'. Which was essentially their own publishing company that sold not only digital versions of their comics, but also print copies when they could afford it, along with t-shirts and posters. There would even be various mini-series title runs as well involving 'Iko The Ageless', 'The Cooking Man Of History', 'Mother Nurse', 'Scarf Adventures', and 'Grumpus Maximus'. The last one having a ton of raving reviews due to the hilarity involved as Cora had been the driving force behind it much to Derek's horror and Braeden's utter delight. Though there had been at least one issue he himself had been involved with. One that Stiles hadn't been too happy about considering a majority of the issue had Derek's counterpart taking apart a Jeep piece by piece while a version of Stiles was forced to watch while bound and gagged!

Sheriff Stilinski had ended up buying five copies of that alone much to Stiles' embarrassment! And though times could be tough and friends and lovers had to be apart at times because of those, Erica never gave up on her dream as 'ER Comics' continued to gain more and more notice. No offers had yet been made to get a chance to write for Batgirl but she found that was okay. As 'EpiKate' was continually proving to be far more worth spending her time on. Though a part of her would never say no to writing a Batgirl story however! And when she was invited to the San Diego Comic Con to speak on a panel to talk about the use of certain kinds of struggles like Epilepsy in comics, this and the various fans she and the rest of 'ER Comics' met with helped to realize then and there that she had achieved her second dream of becoming a well known comics creator. Causing her to tear up and for a group hug to happen! Boyd proposing to her shortly after that was another reason for the water works too! As she essentially had just about everything she had ever wanted in life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Comic books, gotta love 'em!**


End file.
